Cecil Aijima
He keeps singing to be the real king.Official character tagline. Cecil Aijima (愛島 セシル, Aijima Seshiru) is one of the idols you can interact with in Shining Live, and a member of the idol group ST☆RISH. He did not go to Saotome Academy. He is voiced by Kousuke Toriumi (鳥海 浩輔, [http://www.artsvision.co.jp/talent/779/ Toriumi Kousuke])Toriumi Kousuke's Talent profile __TOC__ Personality Honest and innocent with child-like spirit and curiosity. Cecil can be childish at times while still being very insightful to his fellow friends in ST☆RISH. He is often very considerate towards their feelings individually and feelings as one. He can also be rather forward at times.Official in-game description. Cecil has great curiosity in the differences between Japanese culture and his homeland. Appearance Cards Cecil Aijima (Basic Style)|Basic Style Cecil Aijima (Lesson Style / Gym Trendy)|Lesson Style / Gym Trendy Cecil Aijima (Shining TV Style)|Shining TV Style Cecil Aijima (Cooking Style / Kitchen Chic)|Cooking Style / Kitchen Chic Cecil Aijima (Listen to MUSIC ♪ / Listening to Music)|Listen to MUSIC ♪ / Listening to Music Cecil Aijima (Dancing with Stars)|Dancing with Stars Cecil Aijima (Shining Live)|Shining Live Cecil Aijima (Shining Super Stars)|Shining Super Stars Cecil Aijima (Beach Summer Live! / Summer Beach Show)|Beach Summer Live! / Summer Beach Show Cecil Aijima (Gentle Phantom Thief / Gentlemanly Thief)|Gentle Phantom Thief / Gentlemanly Thief Cecil Aijima (Shining Kingdom)|Shining Kingdom Cecil Aijima (Magical☆Halloween Live)|Magical☆Halloween Live Cecil Aijima (Autumn Memories)|Autumn Memories Cecil Aijima (Sweet Café)|Sweet Café Cecil Aijima (Autumn Basic)|Autumn Basic Cecil Aijima (Excellent Uranus)|Excellent Uranus Cecil Aijima (Snow Stars Christmas)|Snow Stars Christmas Cecil Aijima (New Year Performance)|New Year Performance Cecil Aijima (Shining☆Romance)|Shining☆Romance Cecil Aijima (Happiness Valentine / Happy Valentine's)|Happiness Valentine / Happy Valentine's Cecil Aijima (Suits Style / Dressed to Impress)|Suits Style / Dressed to Impress Cecil Aijima (Grateful White Day)|Grateful White Day Cecil Aijima (Shining Sports Day)|Shining Sports Day Cecil Aijima (Hip-Hop Dance!)|Hip-Hop Dance! Cecil Aijima (Fantasy Circus)|Fantasy Circus Cecil Aijima (Monotone Style / Color Coordinated)|Monotone Style / Color Coordinated Cecil Aijima (Caught in the Rain)|Stand by me Cecil Aijima (Producer)|Producer Cecil Aijima (Marine Festival)|Marine Festival Cecil Aijima (Glittering Summer Festival Night)|Glittering Summer Festival Night Cecil Aijima (My Only Prince)|My Only Prince Cecil Aijima (Idols at the Mall)|Select Your Favorite Cecil Aijima (Sacred Bright)|Sacred Bright Cecil Aijima (Secret Halloween)|Ghostly Halloween Night Cecil Aijima (Northland Trip)|Northland Trip Cecil Aijima (School Life Melody)|School Life Melody Cecil Aijima (Holy Night Santa Claus)|Holy Night Santa Claus Cecil Aijima (Winter Skier)|Winter Skier Cecil Aijima (Fortune and Prosperity)|Fortune and Prosperity Cecil Aijima (Bittersweet Heart)|Bittersweet Heart Cecil Aijima (Floral Easter Bunny)|Floral Easter Bunny Cecil Aijima (Happy Hearts)|Happy Hearts Cecil Aijima (Pop Animal Partner)|Pop Animal Partner Cecil Aijima (Cool Denim)|Cool Denim Cecil Aijima (Heart of Justice)|Heart of Justice Cecil Aijima (Setsugetsuka)|Setsugetsuka Cecil Aijima (Wonderful Weather)|Wonderful Weather Cecil Aijima (Fruits à la Mode)|Fruits à la Mode Cecil Aijima (Student Council President)|Student Council President Cecil Aijima (Rockin' Summer Night)|Rockin' Summer Night Cecil Aijima (Be My Partner)|Be My Partner Cecil Aijima (Happy Birthday Cruise)|Happy Birthday Cruise Cecil Aijima (Halloween Twinkle)|Halloween Twinkle Cecil Aijima (Police Officer)|Police Officer Cecil Aijima (Fantastic Flute)|Fantastic Flute Cecil Aijima (Happy Holiday Choir)|Happy Holiday Choir Cecil Aijima (New Year Stage)|New Year Stage References Category:Idols Category:ST☆RISH